


Mind

by Aylaar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attraction, Coffee Shops, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22822792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylaar/pseuds/Aylaar
Summary: Draco was positive he was losing his mind. It had been three days since he’d seen Potter in a quaint little coffee shop on the outskirts of London. Before that, he’d not seen the man for close to two years.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 43
Collections: Drabbles - A Year with Aylaar





	Mind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlackAngelSpade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAngelSpade/gifts).



Draco was positive he was losing his mind. It had been three days since he’d seen Potter in a quaint little coffee shop on the outskirts of London. Before that, he’d not seen the man for close to two years. 

There was absolutely no reason why Potter should look _that_ good, but regardless he did. Wearing tight gray joggers and a shirt that left nothing to the imagination, it was sending him insane.

All he’d been able to think about was the way the dark haired wizard smiled at him, greeting him like an old friend, flashing him dazzling pearly white teeth, wrinkles creasing at the edges of his eyes from years of laughter.

It was sending poor Pansy around the bend too, his incessant questions - she’d made particularly good friends with Granger much to his astonishment, so naturally that was his go to for Potter related information.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, Pansy turned her head towards Draco and scowled. “Ask him out, for the love of Merlin.” 

Draco blushed.


End file.
